


Sweetest Star

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Series: Welcome to the Family, Starling [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sitting under the stars, Star Gazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aunt and niece bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: A cute little fic to add to the series.  This time, Miranda is hanging out with her aunt Connie and just relaxing under the night sky.  There is a tranquil peace in looking at the endless universe above their heads.





	Sweetest Star

It was a cool night in Gotham, especially on a penthouse's open balcony underneath the large expanse of night time sky.  A few stars managed to shine bright enough to be seen through the urban haze lingering in the air, though not many.  Nature rarely won here, aside from some help to one of the many criminal rouges that had taken root here.  But no one really bothered to care about the light pollution and smog that sat in the sky above the city.  It was a sad sight to see for someone who had witnessed a mural of bright lights painting the darkness during many Kansas’s nights.

 

But that didn’t mean she wasn’t enjoying looking at them now with her niece.  Said niece sat next to her on the pile of blankets they had dragged out here to sit on, looking up at the stars and eating the pile of sugary snacks that had brought out.  It was probably too late to be eating all of those snacks, but she didn’t feel like stopping the little girl from having some fun.  She had been missing her moms something terrible tonight and wasn’t even able to contact them on their mission.  Something had to be done to help her feel better!

 

If asked, it was an impromptu camping trip within the city.  Her sister-in-law had asked to keep her daughter within the city limits while she and her wife were gone.  

 

So, instead of just sitting inside like two lumps on the couch and letting Miranda feel worse and worse with each moment her moms were away, Connie had suggested to her that they sleep under the stars.  Miranda took to that idea without a second thought, quickly gathering up the blankets and pillows with a grin on her face.  Connie had a grin on her face as she watched.  Tiff’ would be getting home in an hour or two, so it would be a good way to spend some quality time with her niece before then.  Her wife might totally like the idea.  Then again, two puppy dog looks against her will could finally break the mask of Tiffany Drake-Wayne.

 

Maybe.  For her niece, Connie would try her hardest.

 

Her niece was a bright and wide-eyed kid, which made Connie think of the time spent around Joan as she grew up.  Both were the energetic type, with a thirst of knowledge and abundance of laughs.  Miranda didn’t have much of the rough and tumble as Joan had -since Miranda wasn’t part Kryptonian.  But that didn’t mean that Miranda wasn’t fun to play around with, treating her a little more cautious but still having fun nonetheless.  She loved being put on Connie’s shoulders as she hovered around, which was done without any of the Bat clan to see and immediately start worrying.  It wasn’t like Connie was going to let the kid fall!  But she could understand their worry the more time she spent around Miranda.

 

There was a softness too that nestled in her chest in being around Miranda, and that might have been a maternal instinct.  But that was funneled into being the best aunt -a title currently held strongly by Demetria and not so easily given up by her at all-, because neither her nor Tiff’ wanted to have kids.  Settled down or in the future, at the moment.

 

So, they both were happy to watch over Miranda.

 

“Have you been to that star?”

 

The little girl’s finger pointed to what she thought was a star among few in the night sky.  As Connie looked at it and remembered, she knew that she had, and that it wasn’t a star but a planet.  Not one of her finer missions to have been on, since it took twice as long to complete.  She also had been nagged by Claire for a week straight because of it.

 

But telling Miranda that meant even more questions about it, so she just nodded and answered back, “I have, kiddo.”  Little white lies weren’t going to hurt the kid’s feelings.

 

As Connie reached for the bag of marshmallows, Miranda, while still staring up at the large expanse of space that she could see now, asked another question that was similar the ones before, “What about that one _way_ over there?”

 

“Hmm,” the woman hummed out, popping one of the treats into her mouth and thought about it, “no I don’t think so.”  Not that she could recall, since that star appeared to be a little too far for her.  Maybe Claire had or some of the League members, but she tended to stay within a set limit away from Earth.  Easier to get back if her wife or their friends needed her.

 

“Oh, what about-” Miranda was stopped from continuing when a marshmallow popped into her mouth.  She had a look of confusing before growing on it and grinning over at the woman seated next to her.  Connie easily returned back the grin.

 

“Kiddo, I haven’t been to the billions and billions of stars and planets out there.  I don’t even think your Great-Aunt Claire has either.  The galaxy is pretty vast even for those of us who can fly fast.”

 

“He, he, I know that!” Miranda giggled after she swallowed the marshmallow, soon grabbing for another from the bag resting between them.  She had her mama’s sweet tooth.

 

After shoving three into her mouth at once, Connie had to remind her with a teasing voice, “Try not to choke on them.  Your moms won’t be happy if that happens and will blame me.  Do you want me to be blamed, huh?”

 

Miranda laughed through a mouthful of marshmallows, quickly shaking her head and chewing on them as she went back to looking up at the stars.  

 

Space, to Miranda, seemed like the ocean.  So vast and endless almost, that there was so much to learn about.  Of course, she still loved the oceans more, but she couldn’t help but to be curious about space and where some of her family came from.  It was also nice to be able to have fun out like this too.

 

Connie watched the little girl with an amused smile and a fond look in her eyes.  She was glad she had done this with her, sitting underneath the night sky.  It was a Kent thing to do, which she loved to do with Tiff’ when they both had the time.  But even better to do so with more of the family Connie had gained when marrying her.

 

Connie’s super hearing picked up the sounds of movement within the building and a particular sound in all that too.  One that Connie knew so intimately that no matter where, she would be able to hear it.  A steady thumping of a heartbeat that belonged to an amazing woman and a wonderful aunt to this little girl.

 

She didn’t tell Miranda yet, though.  She continued to let Miranda eat away at the sweets and stare up at the sky, while Tiff’ rode the elevator up to the top floor and headed inside.  Connie knew that the other woman would know where they were act, since it wouldn’t take much of a bat to see the living room curtains parted and the glass doors revealing their location.

 

“Aunt Tiffy!” Miranda cried out when she turned her head to the sounds of the sliding glass doors opening up and saw the said woman.  She didn’t notice the dark circles and tiredness that surrounded the ever-hard-working woman, but Miranda did hurry up onto her feet and over to give Tiff’ a big hug.  A hug that Tiff’ eagerly returned back no matter how tired she was.

 

“Hey, Miranda, having fun out here?” she asked, voice so soft and caring that Connie, at one time, wouldn’t have believed this was Tiff’ Drake-Wayne.  But she also knew better now.  She knew how much her wife absolutely adored and loved her niece.

 

“Yes, yes!  Come sit and join us!  We have marshmallows!”

 

Tiff’ chuckled lightly and murmured out a soft “Oh really?” as they both walked back over to the blankets and cushions to take a seat together.  Now, Miranda sat between Tiff’s legs, and Connie had moved the bag so that her wife could sit closer to her.

 

A quick peck was left on Tiff’s cheek, which earned Connie a lingering one on her lips.  The only reason they parted their lips was the played-up sounds of disgust and laughter from Miranda, who continued to smile and giggle once they both looked at her.  Neither of them could stay mad at the girl, so they didn’t.

 

All three of them went back to looking up at the stars in the sky, speaking among each other and enjoying the time spent together.  Tomorrow, Jacin would be picking Miranda up, but right now, Tiff’ and Connie could enjoy all the time with their niece.  It was a nice night to do so anyway.


End file.
